


Lethal Weapon

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Community: fic_promptly, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Mugging, Police, Some Humor, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: When a mugger strikes, he gets a bit more than he bargained for – and so does Ryo.





	Lethal Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Written For my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Ice for an injury,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo sprawled limply on the sofa while Dee went to fetch a couple of icepacks from the freezer. Some days police work was dangerous in unanticipated ways. Getting shot at was something you expected, it went with the territory, as did things like getting slashed at with sharp objects and having drunken idiots take a swing at you, but no one at the police academy had ever warned them about incidents like this.

The mugging ‘victim’, a frail looking eighty-two-year-old woman, had been beyond irate, and nowhere near as defenceless as she’d appeared. When they’d arrived on the scene, having been passing on their way back from lunch, she’d been laying into the mugger with her handbag. Ryo and Dee had announced themselves and the lady, one Mabel Granger, had ceased her attack, muttering that it was about time the police showed up, and where had they been when this hoodlum had tried to take her purse?

Dee had gone to cuff the would-be mugger as Ryo soothed Mabel and started to get her statement, but then the mugger had foolishly said something insulting that Mabel had taken exception to, she’d started right back in, clonking him with her handbag again, and hit Ryo right in the eye with it on the back swing with so much force that the back of his head had been slammed into the wall behind him. 

He’d slid almost gracefully down the wall to land in a heap on the sidewalk, ears ringing, a hand over his left eye, and seeing stars. Dee had winced in sympathy and told the mugger he’d best keep his comments to himself if he knew what was good for him. By the time a patrol car showed up, Mabel was fussing over Ryo and apologising profusely while Ryo tried to tell her it was quite alright, accidents happen.

On the bright side, Ryo didn’t have concussion, just a black eye and a knot on the back of his head. The mugger had suffered multiple bruises and contusions, which was no more than he deserved, and Mabel had broken a fingernail and messed up her new hairdo, but was otherwise unharmed and more than willing to testify against her attacker.

Icepacks in hand, Dee approached the prone figure on the sofa. “Ryo? How’re ya doin’?”

“Headache,” Ryo mumbled, opening his good eye a crack.

“Here, this should help.” Dee tucked one icepack against the lump on his partner’s head and placed the other gently over his swollen left eye.

“Mm, thanks, feels good.”

“The painkillers should kick in soon. Anything else you need?”

“A helmet? Little old ladies can be dangerous.”

“No kidding. Don’t think that punkass mugger knew what hit him!” Dee grinned at the memory of a strapping six foot tall twenty-something who looked like he worked out, cowering away from a five foot tall, blue-rinsed octogenarian less than half his weight. “Wish I’d had a camera on me; that was priceless!” Dee sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa, keeping his eye on his partner, ready in case he wanted anything else. Ryo needed looking after and Dee was just the man for the job. After the day he’d had, a little pampering was definitely in order.

A weak chuckle came from the injured man. “I think I would have enjoyed it more if her aim had been a bit better on that last swing.”

“Yeah, that could’ve gone better. God knows what she had in there, but I think Mabel’s handbag should be classed as a lethal weapon!”

Ryo smiled. “Just goes to show that you shouldn’t judge someone by appearances, because you can never be sure just what they might be capable of.”

The End


End file.
